


Love Is

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little vignette on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

It was the quiet moments that meant the most to him. The times when his love was on the computer chatting with the other members of his band or with fans. The times when he was fast asleep leaving drool marks on his chest that Brian treasured the most. Those were the times that he knew Lance was the one for him. The times when Brian would be ranting and raving about AJ's latest conquest or Nick's solo venture that gave Brian the sense that he needed Lance because Lance would just sit and let Brian rant and rave about each of the other Backstreet Boys just as Lance knows that Brian will do the same when he wants to yell, scream or pull his hair out over Chris not telling him when he went when they first went on hiatus or Joey's short lived fear of performing on Broadway, Justin dating Cameron or JC's somewhat raunchy solo album. Love was what could withstand the long distances apart they had to be on when touring or the longing each has for his 'brothers'. Love is a splendid and wonderful thing and Brian knew he wouldn't know what love was if it wasn't for Lance.


End file.
